


Treats

by danceswchopstck



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen on a family trip to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122461) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574613) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [With Six You Get Eggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442926) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



>   
>  Eight drabbles and two trip itineraries set in Speranza's [3 Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/122461) universe. 
> 
> Chronologically, these drabbles follow my earlier story in this series, [Preliminaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814223), and surround Speranza's SGA/due South crossover story, [Snowed In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/574613). 
> 
> Includes OCs borrowed from both of those SGA stories by Speranza plus her due South story, [With Six You Get Eggroll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442926). 
> 
> For maximum enjoyment, I recommend reading all of those stories before this set of drabbles, as the drabbles build on the characters and situations established in all four of the earlier works.

#### Planned Trip Itinerary:

  * Colorado: Arrival
  * California: Cal Tech, U.C. Berkeley
  * Hawaii: R&R
  * Alaska: Teyla's Research
  * Canada: Jeannie & Family
  * Massachusetts: M.I.T.
  * Virginia/D.C.: Dave & Family, Smithsonian
  * Texas: Six Flags
  * Colorado: Departure  
  
  




#### San Francisco: Ronon's Choice

"You're kidding," said John.

"Nope," said Ronon.

Rodney snorted.

"Ronon," said Teyla, "you know what we agreed: only one special treat for each of us, while we are on Earth."

"This is what I want," said Ronon.

"How come?" asked Jace.

Ronon looked at his son for a long moment, then said, "A soldier wouldn't have time for it. A runner wouldn't think of it. Sateda didn't have it. People like it, and I can learn it here."

"Oh," said Jace.

For the rest of their journey, when they departed from each lodging, an ikebana flower arrangement awaited the maid.  
  
  


#### Palo Alto: Drew's Choice

"What are you picking for your treat?" asked Jace.

"That depends," said Drew.

"You haven't decided yet?"

"I decided before we left."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Drew looked at Rodney. "What does the forecast say?"

Rodney said, "There's a chance. But I've never seen it, and you're only getting one observation window, so the probability is practically infinitesimal."

John asked, "You sure about this, buddy?"

"Yes!" said Drew.

"Then we will go to the beach," said Teyla, "for the sunset."

"But whyyyyy?" moaned Jace. "It isn't even warm!"

Drew glared at Jace. "To watch for the green flash!"  
  
  


#### Edmonton: Giula's Choice

It began that snowy night in Edmonton: "Horse!" said Giula.

"What?" said Rodney.

"Today horse slow!" said Giula, looking frustrated.

"Pegasus is at home," said Teyla.

"Not Pegasus!" said Giula, scowling. "Want _fast_ horse!"

"Uh, she sat on an old mechanical horse ride at the airport," said John.

"Giula, it is time for bed." said Teyla.

The next day, Giula said, "Want _treat_ horse!"

"What, you want another horse toy?" Rodney protested. "Pegasus at home is perfectly fine!"

The following day, Giula said, " Want _Earth_ treat horse! YouTube _poop_ horse! Go fast!"

"Huh," said John. "Maybe." He dialed. "Uh, Dave?"  
  
  


#### Edmonton: Teyla's Choice

A day into the snowstorm, John and Ray watched the younger kids run around the hotel "ballroom."

"How'd you guys end up this far north, anyway?" asked Ray.

"Teyla's researching indigenous peoples' political movements. She wanted to talk to some Alaskans about the 1970s oil compensation deal," said John.

"That her 'treat?'"

"You heard about that? Nah, this's more like a mission. For treats, Teyla likes festivals: storytelling, dancing, craft markets. She'll probably ask your Ben about them."

"You're about three months too early for festivals up here," said Ray.

"Probably leather, then--Coach outlet."

"Ouch."

John grinned. "Totally worth it."  
  
  


#### Edmonton: Rodney's Choice

Over an enormous, noisy hotel breakfast, Holly asked, "Everybody gets their own treat? Parents, too?"

Teyla said, "Yes, everyone enjoys treats, and we are fortunate enough to be able to each have one."

"Even Dr. _McKay_ likes treats?"

"Oh, yes." Teyla smiled. "Rodney does not always show it, but he greatly enjoys certain things."

"Like what?"

"Computer games. Classical music concerts. Tim Hortons donuts."

Holly giggled.

"I heard that!" said Rodney. "If you must know, I had my treat in Hawaii."

"What?"

"A fresh Piña Colada, on the beach, watching my family swim and surf."

"Lemme guess," said Ray. "Speedos?"  
  
  


#### Edmonton: Jace's Choice

As the snowstorm was letting up, Jace said, "I want skiing for my treat. _Downhill_ skiing."

"No!" snapped Rodney.

"Why not?" whined Jace. "Look at all this snow!"

"You want a broken ankle, or a broken _neck,_ without Ancient devices to heal you? You want to be _paralyzed_ for the rest of your _life?_ "

Their eyes locked.

"Cross-country or nothing!" snapped Rodney. "Safety veto!"

"Snowboarding?" John suggested.

"Did you not hear me say _paralyzed?_ "

"Then I want to go hunting!" said Jace. "With Ben! Where they live!"

"Yeah, OK," said Ronon.

Rodney squawked. John facepalmed. Jace _and_ Teyla smiled.  
  
  


#### Edmonton: John's Choice

John leaned against the ballroom wall and rubbed his eyes.

"You OK?" asked Ronon.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep much."

Ronon waited.

"Flights out should start tomorrow."

Ronon waited.

"It's just. I mean. Six Flags will be cool, and all, but what I _really_ want is for the SGC to find somebody else with the damn gene. Strong enough to sit in Atlantis' control chair if Teyla wants us all here when Kit starts college. "

"She will."

"Yeah."

Across the ballroom, a hologram appeared.

John squinted. "Giula's Ancient nightlight?"

"Yep."

"Who's got it?"

"Robbie."

" _Fuck._ Get Rodney. Nondisclosure agreements. Go!"

Ronon ran.  
  
  


#### Colorado: Kit's Choice

They waited for the gate to be dialed.

Jace bumped his shoulder against Kit's ribs. "You never got your treat!"

Kit smiled a small smile. "Yes, I did!"

"What was it?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "He insisted that we visit Berkeley. I told him, repeatedly, that he'd be better served at M.I.T. Or Cal Tech. Or even Stanford."

Kit said, firmly, "Berkeley has something I want to know about. Those other schools don't. I checked."

" _What,_ already?" snapped Rodney.

Kit said, "You won't squash me? My idea, I mean."

"We promise," said Teyla.

" _Berkeley_ offers a degree in Peace Studies."  
  
  


####  _Actual_ Trip Itinerary:

  * Colorado: Arrival
  * California: Cal Tech, U.C. Berkeley, S.F. Symphony, Ikebana Workshop, Stanford, Computer History Museum, Green Flash
  * Hawaii: R&R, Volcano Hike
  * Alaska: Teyla's Research, Glacier-Viewing Cruise
  * Canada: Weather Delay, Security Breach, Recruitment Negotiations, Rescheduling Everything, Shooting Wildlife, Jeannie & Family (Eventually)
  * Massachusetts: M.I.T., Salem Witch Museum, New Bedford Whaling Museum, So-Called Revolutionary War Skirmish Reenactment
  * Virginia/D.C.: Dave & Family, Horseback Riding, Rescheduling Everything Again, Arlington National Cemetary, Vietnam Memorial, FEMA, Library of Congress Concert, Smithsonian: Air & Space, American Indian, American History, Freer, Sackler
  * New Orleans: Food! And Jazz. And More Disaster-Related Research.
  * Texas: Six Flags, Square-Dancing
  * Colorado: Departure for Home (Finally!)



#### Upcoming Next Month:

Kowalski-Fraser Family Visit to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Speranza for permission and encouragement re playing in her SGA/due South crossover 'verse!
> 
> Just a Few Related Real-Life Links:  
> 
> 
>   * [Green flash wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_flash)  
> 
>   * [Alaska Native Claims Settlement Act wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska_Native_Claims_Settlement_Act)  
> 
>   * [Smithsonian](http://www.si.edu/)  
> 
>   * [U.C. Berkeley Peace and Conflict Studies](http://iastp.berkeley.edu/pacs)
> 

> 
> Disclaimer and Request: I have little or no real-world experience with most of the locations and institutions mentioned in these drabbles. All comments are greatly appreciated, but I'd particularly like info about any egregious mistakes I may have committed. For the purposes of this story, I'm assuming that the month is May of some handwaved year, and that fresh flowers are obtainable in all of the locations SGA-1 visited in that month, even the far north, albeit possibly flown in from warmer climes.


End file.
